Donut's Nightmare
by MarshmallowMore
Summary: It started simple enough. I'll write about Duncan's nightmare, I said. It will be Logan's fantasy, I said. But then I fell down the rabbit hole which is Duncan mind. NC-17 Written for the Veronica Mars Summer Lovin' Fic Challenge and posted on AO3.


Duncan entered his hotel suite and dropped his backpack by the door. He grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and flopped onto the couch. He took one big gulp of the soda before trading the can for one of the surfing magazines lying on the coffee table. Flipping through the pages, he tried to clear his mind but it wasn't working. He had just been at the hospital, as he found himself to be most days now. Meg's parents were still prohibiting him from seeing her, and he was getting fed up. Of course he wanted to be respectful of what they were going through, but what about what _he_ was going through?

The injustice of it all was starting to give him a headache; his forehead was throbbing. He stood up and went to his backpack, fishing for his recently prescribed painkillers. The bottle of sleeping pills was right next to them. He eyed it—trying to decide if he should take one. The past few nights had been pretty hard; he'd been having trouble sleeping, lost in thoughts and nightmares about Meg. It wouldn't be a bad idea to fit in a nap before Veronica arrived. He took a pill from each bottle, and without water, quickly swallowed them down before dropping the bottles back in his bag. He laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His eyes started to feel heavy as the pills kicked in. _Veronica should have been here by now_ , was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

He found himself walking into an empty room; bright light burned his retinas as he tried to make out his surroundings. Squinting, he saw Meg, dressed in all white, except for the black ties that kept her bound to a chair. Her head hung down and the light reflected off her curtain of blonde hair, casting a faint halo around her; combined with her outfit, she looked like an angel. As he approached, she raised her head and he could see tears sparkle in her eyes. They widened in recognition and then a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Do you love me? Did you ever love me? On the bus, my life didn't flash before me. You did." More tears trailed down her cheek. "Our first kiss. The last perfect moment we had together. Remember? On the beach."

Duncan started to reach out to brush away her tears, but a dark figure got in between them.

" _Please_ ," Veronica sneered as she darted by.

"You promised me," Meg's voice trembled. "You made promises. You could save me. All you had to do is want to."

Veronica leaned over Meg from the back of the chair. "I've heard enough. Have you heard enough?"

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he looked closely at her. She was dressed in all black and metal from head to toe: studded leather collar, mesh crop top, and leather pants with a heavy studded belt.

Hell's dominatrix and Heaven's angel.

Meg focused solely on him and pressed on, "What does she have? What does she have that I hav—"

Veronica stalked around behind Meg and gagged her with a sleeping mask, cutting off her words. "Well, I'm conscious. And that's just for starters." She moved past Meg, walking closer to Duncan. "Is that really what you want?" she asked him point blank. "Teddy bears and mash notes? Grow up. Grow up and get over it." She drew back her arm, and then brought it forward in a hard, backhanded slap.

Duncan felt the sting of her hand connecting with his cheek and his voice rose an octave as he replied in shock, "Veronica! What was that for? This isn't you!"

"This isn't me? This is exactly who I am, Duncan. Maybe _you_ have your girlfriends mixed up."

"I know you. You're sweet and inno—"

"Ha! I haven't heard that in a while. Sorry Donut, no," she said, her voice sounding exactly like Lilly's for a second. Duncan shook his head, trying to clear the thought.

"Come to think of it," she tapped her chin in a parody of thoughtfulness, "you should _totally_ be with Meg. She's the sweet and innocent one. Wait, make that just sweet, she lost her innocence when you came along."

"Stop it, Veronica! I want _you_! Not Meg!" Duncan's throat burned and his skin flushed with heat.

Meg gave a muffled gasp before bursting into tears. Her hands, which were suddenly free, started to claw the gag out of her mouth. As the gag fell away, Duncan felt restraints encircle his wrist; he looked down at his arms and found that they'd switched places with one another. Frustrated, he started pulling at his bonds, but the knots only grew tighter.

"Shit! This can't be happening. Meg, I'm sorry. It's just that…" Duncan struggled to find something to say but couldn't find the words.

" _It's just that…_ " Veronica mocked, "just that what, Donut? Spit it out already! Make up your fucking mind!"

"Stop! You sound like Li—"

"Did someone say my name?" Logan blinked into existence, shirtless, in a pair of worn jeans, button undone, exposing his toned 'V' muscle. A pedestal with a stand-mirror appeared before him and he turned to check out his reflection, waggling his eyebrows and then running his left hand through his hair.

"Logan," Duncan breathed a sigh of relief. "You gotta help me, man! I'm tied to the chair and there's something very wrong with Veronica." Duncan tried to wiggle his hands free, making his wrists sting as the ties dug in deeper. To his horror, his friend only shrugged his shoulders indifferently and then turned to focus on Veronica.

Licking his lips, Logan brought a hand to his head and ruffled his hair. "Shit, Veronica. What's with the getup?" He lowered his hand to adjust himself through his pants. "I could cum just from looking at you!"

Veronica smirked, placing a hand on her hips she walked toward him. "Now _that_ ," Veronica looked at Duncan over her shoulder, "that's the reaction I was hoping to get out of you. But I have to ask myself, why bother?" She stroked Logan's left peck, lightly grazing her knuckles over his firm muscle. "Even when you try your best, you can't make me cum. I know it sounds like I am—but that's all fake." She locked eyes with Logan and Duncan was mesmerized at how in sync they seemed. "I bet I wouldn't have to fake it with Logan."

"Now, now," Logan said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "You _know_ it's real with me, so don't even joke." He lightly bit down on her hand and then let it go.

Meg's crying increased in volume and Duncan tried to figure out what was happening but Meg's crying had become shrill and high pitched. The sound left his head throbbing and made organizing his thoughts impossible. He greeted his teeth and growled, "Meg! Stop with the fucking crying! My best friend and my girlfriend are eye-fucking each other. I believe _I'm_ the one getting screwed over here."

Veronica laughed but kept her eyes on Logan as she said, "Can you believe this guy? The girl is in a _coma_ but he thinks he's more screwed. Getting back together with him was a huge mistake."

"Veronica, we were made for each other! I was your first love!" Duncan pleaded with her, while Meg's sniffles echoed through the room.

" _You were my first love_ ," she taunted him, her voice full of disdain. "So what? That girl was all puppies and rainbows. You see any puppies in here? Get with the program, Donut. I'm not that girl anymore." She turned back to Logan, grabbed him with both hands and crashed her mouth onto his.

"No, you're not," Logan said breathlessly as they broke apart. He grabbed her by the belt and pulled her closer to him. "I could have told you that." He lowered his head and smelled her hair. "You're black leather and metal studs." His right hand traced along her leg, up her thigh all the way to her waist, causing Veronica's eyes to light up in anticipation. He slipped his hand underneath her waistband and Duncan could see its outline make its way to her center. Suddenly both of Logan's eyebrows arched high. He pulled his hand out, his fingers glistening with her juice, brought it up to his mouth, and sucked his middle finger. "And apparently crotchless panties," he added after he released his finger with a pop. "Fuck me right now if I'm not loving it!"

"If you insist!" Veronica said enthusiastically as a bed appeared in the center of the room, all black sheets with red pillowcases. Duncan watched as Veronica turned, placing both hands on Logan's chest and started pushing him backwards until his heels bumped against the bed. She shoved him and he fell back, laughing from ear to ear.

"Are we honestly doing it in front of them?" Logan asked, his eyes briefly darting towards Duncan and Meg.

Veronica turned to look at them, her mouth fell open, "Oops! Would you believe I almost forgot they were here?" She laughed a low, deep chuckle. "Well, let them watch. They might learn a thing or two," she said with a wink at Meg.

Duncan turned his head and saw Meg blushing; but to his surprise she didn't seem embarrassed, she seemed excited. "Meg! Seriously?! Don't tell me you're enjoying this!"

"Hey!" Veronica barked. Duncan turned to look at her, only to find her flickering like static on an old TV. Duncan squinted, hoping to bring her back into focus. The static finally stopped and he found himself staring at his sister, Lilly. "You're not in any position to judge, Donut." He closed his eyes and when he reopened them Lilly was gone and Veronica was looking straight at him. "Let the girl enjoy herself and if you're a good boy, she might blow you while we fuck." She then turned to Logan, clearly dismissing him.

"God, Veronica, I'm so hard," Logan rubbed his shaft through his jeans.

"How about we show them how good I can make you feel when I take your cock in my mouth?" Veronica crawled onto the bed and straddled Logan. "Finally, I'll get to find out how good you feel inside me." Veronica started rubbing her center on Logan's thigh.

Logan lifted himself onto his elbows to watch her grind on him. "Just say the word."

"I can't count how many times I've imagined you fucking me," Veronica purred, then she abruptly turned her fierce eyes on Duncan, " _Every single time,"_ she saidgrinding her hips harder with each word, "that idiot grunted on top of me—not that there were that many times. And later, when I was all alone and had to pleasure myself to _finally_ get off."

"VERONICA!" Duncan felt like he was going to explode. His chest felt too tight, his eyes burned, and he felt light headed. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing—or what he was feeling. He was appalled; of course he was. But his traitorous cock pulsed and strained against his jeans.

"What? A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she said with no remorse. "Am I right, Meg?" Without stopping her grinding, Veronica turned to look at Meg and Duncan followed her gaze. Meg now sat on the floor next to his chair, rubbing her legs together. Her chest heaved as her pupils dilated with desire.

"Come on, don't be shy. Touch yourself. You know you want to," Veronica urged her on.

Duncan's breath caught as Meg timidly lowered her hand and started to rub her core through her clothes. His greedy cock twitched again with need despite the disgust he felt with the whole situation.

"DK's enjoying himself too," Logan said, drawing Duncan's attention away from watching Meg and to the bulge in his own pants.

"I don't care about him," Veronica spat out. Duncan looked back at the bed as she hurriedly unzipped Logan's jeans. "I love how you never wear boxers. I like my presents easy to unwrap."

"Whoa there, Tiger. Eager much?" Logan laughed.

"You know it!" Veronica yanked his pants down, causing him to drop on the bed and lie on his back. Logan's cock popped up and everyone's eyes focused on his impressive erection. Veronica licked her lips like her favorite ice cream was in front of her. "Mmm, I remember your taste."

Meg's hand trailing from his knee to his thigh brought Duncan's attention back to her. She rose up on her knees in front of him and nuzzled his crotch.

"Now Meg," Veronica said as she crawled across the bed to reach Logan's waist. "I know Duncan's isn't as fun as _this one_ , but you gotta make do." She turned her attention back to Logan and grasped his shaft with one hand while cupping his balls with the other. "I'm getting so wet, you have no idea."

Logan sat up and grabbed her ass, pulling her towards him. "Then let me find out." He placed one hand on each hip, positioning her on top of him.

"Oh god, yes!" Veronica screamed as she fell down on all fours. Duncan blinked and all of her clothes had disappeared except for her crotchless panties which ended up in Logan's hands. He brought the scrap of lace up to his nose and took a sniff. "Smells like the ocean." Then he tossed them at Duncan, hitting him in the face before falling in his lap. The scent of Veronica's arousal rose up from the thong, teasing Duncan's nostrils and driving him crazy.

Duncan then felt a strange sensation, like he was being drawn out of his body and pulled inside Veronica. He found he was only along for the ride as she positioned herself so she was straddling Logan's face. Her hips lowered as Logan raised his head and Duncan could feel Logan's tongue lick her clit. A shot of electricity coursed through her body with every stroke of his tongue—shocking Duncan each time. Her clit began to swell and her arousal dripped down her leg; Duncan was surprised to find the sensation similar to jerking off, especially when he focused on the head of his cock. With each wave of her pleasure, he could feel her stomach muscles clench and unclench. Her nipples hardened and he could feel her need for physical contact. Duncan was so caught up in the unfamiliar sensation that before he knew what was happening, Veronica had leaned forward and was brushing her sensitive nipples against Logan's firm stomach muscles. This teasing elicited a deep, guttural moan from Veronica, which violently shook Duncan. Logan grabbed the back of Veronica's head and guided it toward his pelvis. Duncan tried to yell "Stop!" but it got lost in the sound of Veronica's groan as she leaned over and took Logan's cock between her lips.

Duncan could taste the saltiness of Logan's shaft and it made him uncomfortable how much he actually liked it. Veronica's excitement was intoxicating. The need to suck Logan's cock deeper into her mouth—all the way down her throat—it was like a drug.

Without warning, Duncan felt his center pull away from Veronica and return to his own body, where his dick throbbed painfully. His brain barely registered the sound of his zipper being pulled, but the relief in his crotch was immediate.

He looked down and watched Meg's hand grasp his cock. Her cool touch sent waves of pleasure through his groin. His heart beat more loudly in his chest with each of her timid strokes. Still kneeling between his legs, her knees spread wide, Meg used her free hand to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. The soft skin of her delicate hand enveloping his cock felt amazing; but knowing that her fingers were deep in her pussy while she was doing this to him made it even better. Still he couldn't help thinking that this was wrong. Meg was not THAT kind of girl.

"Meg! Wh-what's going on?" he gulped as she circled the head of his cock with her thumb. "This is-isn't you," he tried to be serious but his stutters betrayed the impact her touch was having on him.

"Oh shut up, Duncan!" Meg barked at him, his ears buzzed as her voice sounded like a chord; three voices all together, Veronica's, Lilly's and Meg's. Before he had time to decipher what this meant, she took his cock deep into her mouth. Duncan's eyes rolled back in his head as Meg sucked him hard.

When he could use his eyes again, he found himself riveted to Veronica, who was alternating loud sucking noises with breathy 'mmms' and 'aaahs' as she rotated her hips on top of Logan's face. Logan's hands gripped her ass cheeks, spreading them wide with his tongue as deep as it could go in Veronica's pussy. She pumped his dick while she nuzzled her nose on his inner thigh. Veronica's eyes flashed up as she took Logan's cock deep in her mouth, catching Duncan staring at her; without breaking eye contact, she darted her tongue out to lick Logan's balls, making him scream his appreciation. She winked at Duncan as she let go of Logan's cock with a loud pop.

Meanwhile, Meg's wet mouth felt fantastic sliding up and down Duncan's shaft, even if she wasn't as enthusiastic as Veronica was for Logan. He jerked his hips upward, his dick hitting the back of her throat; she gagged a little but he didn't mind, the friction felt amazing. Despite Meg's attentions, Duncan couldn't take his eyes off the couple on the bed.

"Stop, time out. I don't want to cum on your face," Veronica cried as she tried to squirm away from Logan, but he gripped her harder—leaving red fingerprints on her ass. "Ahh Logan! I want you inside me, now!"

Logan reluctantly let her go. "Because it's our first time, Doll, I'll do it your way—but just this once. You cumming on my face is a fantasy of mine—one I plan to fulfill soon." Veronica clapped her hands with glee as he kissed the inside of her thigh and rotated her so that she faced him.

Veronica rose up on her knees and fisted his cock. "No worries, Pookie. I plan to cum anywhere and everywhere you want me to from now on." She took a moment to look at him, raising one eyebrow in challenge. "Ready for me to fuck your brains out?"

"Born ready," he managed to say before she impaled herself on his dick. Logan moaned and then turned to Duncan. "This is how you keep a woman satisfied, DK. Watch and learn my friend. Watch and learn."

The room spun as Duncan watched Veronica ride Logan, screaming and shouting his name, "god," and "fuck yeah" over and over. As Veronica's bouncing sped up, so did the pace of Meg's head bobbing up and down in his lap as well as her hand pleasuring herself. All this stimuli was leading Duncan to the edge of orgasm.

Logan finally pulled out of Veronica's pussy. "I've gotta have you doggy style—get on your knees."

Veronica got down on her knees, elbows bent, ass in the air. Logan grabbed her hips and caressed her ass cheeks; using his thumbs he spread them wide, causing her to hiss. "God, you have such an amazing ass. I hope you'll let me fuck it someday."

"Jesus," Veronica groaned. "Please. Do it. Now, Logan, please."

Duncan's stomach heaved, but his cock twitched inside Meg's mouth. He held his breath as he watched Logan suck his thumb into his mouth and then press it to Veronica's puckered hole. She moaned as she lowered her hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit furiously.

"You're so tight, baby. I don't want to hurt you," Logan said as he pressed his thumb further in.

"Don't worry, you won't." Veronica slowly rotated as his thumb disappeared further inside her.

Logan pulled out, only to insert two fingers, making Veronica scream. He spread his digits, stretching her. "My cock is throbbing, babe."

"Fuck me, Logan, please, it feels so good," she moaned, moving her fingers inside her pussy, her juices dripping down her hand.

Logan pulled his fingers out and pushed her forward. Duncan was helpless as he was once again dragged into Veronica's body. He felt Logan's dick probing her ass. Her muscles clenched around his cock as her nipples grew painfully hard. Her excitement bubbled around Duncan as she anticipated the intrusion, and he wondered if it would hurt her tiny body. She stilled all her movements and Duncan felt like he was floating,. Only to come crashing down when the head of Logan's cock penetrated her. Inch by inch, Logan slid into Veronica, setting her nerves on fire upon contact inch by inch; . Tthe pressure mixed with the pain was almost too much, sending Duncan into a sweat. Veronica felt like she was about to explode; but when Logan's shaft was completely engulfed in her ass, a wave of pleasure shot up her spine and filledengulfed Duncan in cool relief. He could feel her needing more friction and he craved it too: . The needed to have more, he needed to be pushed to the limit. He wished he could experience this heady feeling with his own body. Gathering all his focus he willed Veronica to push back and and to his surprise it worked.

"I feel so full. Oh my god, Logan, you have no idea how good you feel," Veronica moaned.

Logan dropped forward, his chest hair tickling her spine; the contrast of soft and hard made her scream in appreciation. Logan guided his free hand to Veronica's center, moving her hand out of the way. He started finger fucking her fast and hard while he penetrated her ass even harder. Duncan could feel her walls stretching, Logan's cock was bouncing on his own fingers; the drumming sensation made Veronica's pussy pulsate. Duncan couldn't decide if it was the most appalling thing he'd ever experienced or the most exquisite.

Disappointment washed over Duncan when he was pulled back to his body, immediately followed by a wave of pleasure that shook his body as Meg sucked his dick deep into her throat. His hips thrust forward, pushing further into her throat, much like he had earlier but she hummed instead of gagging. The vibrations left him on the verge of bursting, beyond ready to cum.

Duncan focused on Meg's big doe eyes staring up at him. She let go of his dick with a loud pop; her face softened as she said, "I'll take care of you, Duncan. I always will. I didn't mean what I said when you asked to cum in my mouth. Of course I wanna swallow. I was just shy. You should have pushed me more." She bent her head and his member filled her mouth again; he hissed and gripped the arms of the chair as his balls tightened ready for the big finale.

On the bed, Veronica let out an animalistic cry and Logan moaned. Their climax triggered Duncan's orgasm and he spewed his cum deep down Meg's throat. In turn, she gave a strangled cry and her body froze for a moment before she collapsed with a shudder.

Duncan turned his attention to Veronica. She lay on the bed, giggling like a drunk co-ed with Logan collapsed beside her. He enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Veronica looked up at Logan and they began to whisper sweet nothings that Duncan couldn't quite hear.

Meg rested her head on Duncan's lap, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Duncan tried to say something but he couldn't speak. His body began to feel heavy like he was falling back to earth, Veronica and Logan fading into dots on the horizon.

Then everything became dark. He blinked twice to clear away the remainder of his sleep and when his eyes were fully open, he saw that he had fallen asleep on the sofa in his hotel room. Searching around he realized he was all alone.

 _Thank God, it was just a nightmare._ Then he heard Veronica's voice and smiled. _Veronica's here to see me. It's all_ _good. She loves me. She's mine._

Logan's voice disrupted his reverie, making Duncan's heart beat faster. Getting up slowly he tried to listen to their quiet conversation.

"Well, I'll remember to be quippy when _you're_ looking at twenty to life."

"Oh goody, you're being a jackass." Veronica said annoyed. "Must be an even-numbered day. I do so prefer the odd-numbered days when you're kissing my ass for a favor."

"Well, you find out why this plastic surgeon is trying to get me sent away for killing Felix and I'll make sure that all even-numbered days are removed from the calendar."

"Don't you get that I'm scared for you?" Veronica said just barely loud enough for Duncan to make out what she said.

"What?" Duncan watched as Logan stepped closer to Veronica, his hand reaching out.

"I'm terrified of what could happen to you. I've been terrified for so long and you just…you don't stop," she said. Duncan recognized her tone; she sounded like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, Veronica, I…"

Veronica cut him off, "I love you Logan. I love you."

 _No freaking way._

"I love you too. Always."

Veronica rose on her tiptoes as Logan dipped his head.

 _Relax man, it's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a …_ _dream?_

The end


End file.
